Memory Blank
by Hikari-san42
Summary: DISCONTINUED. On Saturday morning,the boys and Dave are having breakfast, but, Dave falls and gets knocked out. He loses his memory and suddenly thinks the boys are performing animals! Can they figure out a way to get Dave's memory back without going insane themselves?


**Hello all. I've decided to start a new short project to get away from my other two stories. I've currently got Writer's Block…again. Check my profile for the message over those. This story doesn't fit into that message though. **

**This two-threeshot is based loosely on the cover of one of the Chipmunk comics. I haven't had the privilege of reading it, but the cover intrigued me and I decided to test my writing ability. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian. I own nothing… except (maybe) the plot for this story.**

**Enjoy! **

Alvin Seville laughed quietly to himself as he watched some cartoon characters dance across the television screen. He was a small chipmunk with a baseball cap plopped on his head and his blue eyes glued to the screen. He had on an oversized red turtle necked sweater with a giant yellow A on the front that extended from bottom crease of the neck to the very bottom of the sweater that brushed his bare feet.

His nearly identical brother, Simon, scoffed at the antics of both his older brother and the characters on the TV. Simon was taller than Alvin by a good few inches but, was still younger than the shorter boy by five minutes. He had a huge pair of oversized glasses on his face that magnified his gray eyes to disproportional sizes and a blue sweat shirt on that hit right at the tops of his red tennis shoes – when he was wearing them, for today he was bare footed like this brother.

The youngest, and roundest, of the brothers, Theodore, ignored both his brothers as he watched one of the characters drop an anvil on another. He giggled at the appropriate moments and even went so far as to wince when the anvil hit. His green eyes widened as the villain survived the hit and got up. He squeaked out in fright as the main character's eyes bulged as well and he took off, the villain hot on his heals.

Theodore was dressed similarly to his brothers. In a green sweater over naked feet, he helped complete the picture that was the Seville brothers. He filled in the stair steps that the brothers created when they stood by each other and he always acted as peace-keeper between Alvin and Simon when things got rough, like they did almost every day.

The boys had gotten up about thirty minutes earlier and had decided that cartoons were in order. They had a gig at a hotel the next day and wanted to relax as long as possible.

Suddenly, Alvin laughed out as the cartoon came to a close and the antagonist was catapulted off a cliff. Simon and Theodore jumped as the loud noise permeated their skulls but they didn't say anything as the credits rolled.

Alvin noticed his brothers' silence and he rolled over on the couch so he was right next to Simon. The taller chipmunk didn't react as Alvin looked at him with unwavering eyes. Choosing instead to glare at the screen, Simon wished that another cartoon would come on and Alvin would once again get lost in its mind stealing mumbo-jumbo.

Simon's wish came true a few seconds later as the channel skipped over the commercial break entirely, opting instead to get started right on the hour. But, Alvin wasn't bothered with the new cartoon about little blue men that lived in the forest; he was more interested in the way Simon was glaring holes through the glass screen on the television.

Frankly, Simon wasn't impressed with this cartoon. The plot was weak and most the characters not very well developed. They all had names that described their main attribute, and the main antagonist was an evil sorcerer that tried to _eat_ the little blue creatures. The only character that, in Simon's opinion, held any promise was Brainy Smurf, but even Simon had to admit that the little bugger was annoying. **(*)**

Alvin's view of the cartoon was totally different from his brother's. He enjoyed the simplicity of the little blue men and the world they lived in. Their leader could solve any problem they happened to slip into and the villain that they had to deal with was a blundering idiot; could life be any simpler?

Theodore loved the cartoon to death. It was very funny and made him giggle, what else was there to a cartoon really, than to make someone laugh?

"Boys, breakfast is ready!" Dave's voice broke through the calm Saturday morning that the boys were enjoying and turned it into a dizzying race to the kitchen. It was a Saturday morning ritual for all three to zoom into the kitchen to see which two would get the honor of sitting on the bench that was catty-cornered at the table. There were two other chairs situated around the small square – one reserved for Dave and the other for the slowest chipmunk.

Theodore was usually the one who had destined for the seat, but he had resolved that, this morning, things would be different.

He had planned it out to a tee. This morning, he had gotten up just five minutes earlier than he unusually did on the weekends so he could situate himself on the end of the couch closest to the kitchen – where Alvin usually sat. Alvin didn't say anything when he came down this morning, but Theodore could tell he was peeved that he didn't get his regular seat.

When Dave's call sounded, Theodore was the first one up and heading for the kitchen. But, Alvin had foreseen his tactic and vaulted himself over the top of the couch, landing a few inches behind Theodore. Simon was the last one to make his way around, running with all his might.

Things looked bleak; Simon's long legs did him no good. With Theodore's early start and Alvin's jump he was destined for the seat-of-shame, but he didn't go down without a fight.

He catapulted himself at Alvin and managed to grab the small boy's ankles. Alvin went down like a ton of bricks and struggled to get out of Simon's grip.

Simon used Alvin's movement to his advantage and when Alvin sat up to pry his brother's hands off his feet, he leap-frogged over the red capped chipmunk's head and into the kitchen.

Theodore had just managed to struggle his way up onto the bench and Simon jumped his way up and slid onto the seat, accidentally jostling Theodore in his attempt to stop. Alvin skidded into the room a few seconds later and let his mouth drop open in shock.

He _never_ lost.

Sure, Theodore always had to sit in the chair and Simon lost occasionally, but Alvin always managed to make his way onto the bench. He glared at Simon as he moved around the table, trying to look for even a little bit of crack to jump up onto. If he could get his butt onto the set, he could knock Simon off.

Aha! Perfect! He bent his legs and felt his muscles coil in anticipation for the jump. He sprung up a few seconds later and held is hands out to push.

"Don't even think about it, Alvin." Dave's command came while Alvin was in the air and the boy practically froze for a moment – defying the laws of gravity. Without his momentum, he crashed to the ground on his stomach, all the air in his lungs going out with a huge _huff_.

"Ow." Alvin mumbled with his head on the ground. He stayed there for a few seconds before getting up – clutching his head. He then crawled into the chair and rested his cranium onto the table, careful to avoid the plate of pancakes set in that space.

"C'mon, Alvin." Dave begged as he sat down beside Alvin. He rubbed the small boy on the head before opening the paper and reading the first few lines. Alvin glared at the page before turning his head away from Dave. He then closed his eyes and tried to fade back into sleep and forget about this whole incident.

But, when Alvin turned his head, he accidently knocked a glass of milk off the table beside him. The milk sloshed onto the floor and the glass landed with a crack that made everyone flinch.

Alvin grumbled to himself and moved to jump off the chair and clear up the mess he had just created, deciding that breakfast was overrated and he could just skip it from now on.

He landed solidly and took a step toward the corner where the broom was located; first, he would sweep up the glass and then wipe up the mess. But, when he put his foot down again, another sharp sound echoed through the room.

Alvin's eyes widened a second before a howl came out of his mouth and he collapsed. He hunched over to grab his foot and scrunched up his face when he saw the piece of glass sticking out of his heel.

Dave – having jumped up at the sound of Alvin's yell – slipped toward his son and immediately went into comfort mode. He murmured soft words and attempted to calm Alvin down, but to no avail.

Eventually, he decided that that piece of glass needed to come out. He got up to grab the first aid kit on top of the fridge and slipped on the still spilled milk.

Dave slid across the room, unable to gather his footing on the slippery wet substance and went crashing into the counter.

When he landed, his eyes were closed and he was positively unconscious.

Almost immediately, Simon and Theodore were out of their seats. Theodore moved toward Dave but Simon stopped him by putting up a hand. Theodore stopped automatically, giving his brother full right to boss him around. Simon had taken a first aid course a few months back and knew what to do.

Simon scrambled his brain as he thought back to his class. _First survey the scene. Identify any dangers to yourself and anyone else._ He eyed the glass warily and turned to Theodore.

"Go get our shoes. That way we can walk around without worrying about getting hurt." Theodore nodded and tore off for the stairs. When his footsteps faded away, Simon looked over at Alvin.

The boy was mumbling under his breath about how hurt he was. Obviously, he didn't know that anything had happened to Dave yet or would've been up on his feet – no matter how hurt he was.

Theodore came back down a few seconds later and handed Simon his red sneakers. They both slipped their shoes on and Simon nodded before motioning towards Dave. Theodore automatically caught the cue and went toward his father.

"Shake Dave and see if you get any response. Call to him every few seconds." Theodore nodded and did as Simon asked.

While Theodore was doing that, Simon moved towards Alvin and looked at his foot. The glass wasn't that deep and Simon looked Alvin in the eye before talking.

"This is gonna hurt."

Alvin's eyes widened. "What's gonna hu- Ow!" Simon had yanked the glass out of Alvin's foot and the boy had jerked backward. Simon glared at him and got up to try and get the first aid kit, as Dave had, but was stopped by Theodore.

"He's coming to!"

Simon whipped around and let out a sigh of relief. Good, he wouldn't have to call 911.

Alvin groaned by Simon's feet and Simon twisted around. "Be quiet."

Alvin, shocked that his brother had spoken to him in that manner, shut his mouth but still scowled in the direction of the ceiling.

"Prop up Dave's feet with a pillow and make sure they get above his head, and cover him with a blanket." Simon ordered Theodore before jumping onto the counter and grabbing the kit. He then skidded back down to Alvin and poured anesthetic onto Alvin's wound. The boy hissed through his teeth but didn't say anything as Simon bandaged his wound.

--

Simon and Theodore managed to clean up the kitchen in five minutes and move Alvin in two. This way, they could get to Dave without anything standing in their way. Alvin had tried and failed to convince the two that he was fine after Simon had bandaged him, but they wouldn't have it.

Eventually, Dave was awake enough for them to move and they put him on the couch, making sure to keep him warm and elevated.

He stayed out of it for several hours, and Simon was starting to wonder if he had made a wrong move somewhere. Maybe he should've called the EMTs.

He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. There was nothing he could do now. He knew he had made the right choices and the only thing to do now was wait. He closed his eyes, deciding to take a quick nap.

--

Simon bolted awake after what seemed like seconds to him. His eyes registered the darkness of the room around him and he sighed. He had slept waaaay longer than he had planned. It was already dark outside. Someone had placed a blanket around his shoulders and his head swept toward where Dave was.

All his eyes saw was a lump that was Alvin positioned where Dave had been seconds before. He was snoring quietly. The best Simon could guess what that Alvin had fallen asleep and Dave had placed the boy on the couch to make him more comfortable.

Simon got up quietly, so as to not disturb Alvin or Theodore, who was sleeping on a chair a few feet away. He then moved his way toward the kitchen. There was a figure hunched at the table. He was nursing a cup of something with his head down.

Simon purposely coughed out loud so as to not startle the figure and the head cocked to side while picking itself up.

"Who's there?!"

Simon sighed and opened his mouth to reply, but Dave beat him to it.

"Are you one of the boys that were asleep in the other room?"

Simon's face took on a shocked look for a moment. It seemed that Dave was a little lost as to what was going on. This was unusual. Simon nodded, hoping that Dave could see it. Dave nodded back, showing that he had seen him in the minimal light coming from the moon and looked back down at his cup.

"This coffee was on the counter. It was still warm and I decided to drink it."

Simon smiled and nodded again. He moved toward the light switch and flipped it on. Dave jumped but didn't pick his head up. He stared into his cup before speaking again.

"Do you know who I am?"

Simon's eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath. His brain began moving a mile a minute and he moved toward the table.

Dave had obviously hit his head when he had crashed into the counter and had temporary amnesia. That much was obvious, but how long it would last was the real mystery. It would come back faster if he and his brothers tried to trigger it, but both were currently asleep and Simon didn't want to wake them.

"You're name is Dave Seville. You have three boys named Alvin, Simon, and Theodore and you love them very much."

Dave picked his head up at the mention of his name, but his eyes were closed. "What else?"

"You're a songwriter and live in California." Simon decided to leave out the fact that his and his brothers were the band that Dave wrote for, mainly because things were probably a little overwhelming as it was for Dave.

Dave nodded, storing this information and finally opened his eyes. They landed on Simon almost immediately, and the blue shirted boy smiled as convincingly as he could.

Dave stared at Simon, unbelieving. "You're a squirrel!" He jumped up out of his chair and moved across the kitchen to try to get away.

Simon threw his head but stifled the groan that bubbled to the surface. "No," he answered, keeping his head up, "I'm a chipmunk. There's a difference."

Dave sank to the ground and clutched his head, mumbling about how there was no way that chipmunks could talk.

Simon let out a frustrated breath, making his bangs fly up in the process, and moved toward Dave. The man let out a squeak and tried to scoot backward. Unfortunately, he was already at the wall and he had no where to go.

Simon sighed and moved forward again.

"Stop!" Dave yelled as he squeezed his eyes shut. Simon froze. Dave opened his eyes after a few seconds and watched him closely before nodding slightly to himself.

"I get it now."

Simon turned his head to side slightly and gritted his teeth. "Get what?"

"You're a trained chipmunk."

Simon choked on his own spit and gagged his way back to a clear airway. "What?!" His voice was scratchy but it still climbed a few octaves.

"You've gotta be trained. It's the only possible explanation of this." He waved his arms around, as if to emphasize how big 'this' was. "You're obviously my pet."

"That explains so much, especially considering I have free will and can talk for myself." Simon's voice took on a dark tone and his eyes closed to slits. Dave may have been his father for as long as he could remember, but it didn't mean the man couldn't step out of line.

Dave seemed to wave off Simon's statement and looked around the room. He opened his mouth to make another comment but stopped when someone behind Simon walked into the room. Simon glanced to the side and relaxed a little when he saw Alvin standing there with his arms crossed, resolve clear on his face. The taller brother had no idea how much his older brother had heard, but it was obvious that it had been enough.

Alvin didn't say anything, just stared Dave down for a few seconds. Eventually, Dave got a little too unnerved with Alvin's blue eyes glaring at him and he turned his face to the side.

"Quit it."

Alvin obliged after a few seconds, but not before muttering something under his breath too fast for Dave to catch. Simon's eyes widened when his brain decoded Alvin's message and he hit his brother lightly on the arm. Alvin smirked and grabbed Simon's arm, pulling him out of the room.

Theodore was sitting up in his chair, still groggy, but looking slightly awake. The lights were on, but turned low and the television was issuing simple background noise. Alvin jumped up onto the couch backward so he was still facing Simon and crossed his legs very essence d'Kirk. **(2)**

"What's going on, Simon?" Alvin asked, crossing his arms to match his legs. He swayed a little since his center of gravity was brought in but managed to keep himself from falling over.

Simon bit his lip before answering. "Dave's lost his memory. I guess he hit his head when he slipped on the milk that you spilled an-"

"That I spilled?! Are you trying to blame all this on me?!"

Simon shrugged. "If the shoe fits. Anyway, he's lost his memory and now be thinks that we're trained animals or something."

Alvin frowned. This was bad; how bad wasn't known yet, but still bad all the same. "What should we do?"

It was Simon's turn to frown. "I guess we try to jog his memory. It should come back on its own, but if we help it'll come back faster."

Alvin nodded. "What do we do about the trained animals thing?"

Simon shrugged, "go along with it. If we indulge him, he'll recover quicker."

Alvin seemed to debate this for a few seconds before nodding in Simon's direction and closing his eyes. He was obviously still tired, but he had almost slept a good five hours.

"What about the concert at the hotel?" Theodore spoke up for the first time, slipping off his own chair.

Alvin sat up and shared a look with Simon. "We'll just have to make it there ourselves. We've gone to concerts by ourselves before."

Theodore seemed uneasy with this answer, but nodded in acceptance. Simon watched the exchange with slightly closed eyes. The day had been short, sure, but a lot had happened in the few hours his brothers and he had been awake. He decided that they needed more rest, besides; all three had been up the night before, trying to study for a huge in science.

He let his eyes slip closed and fell into a gentle sleep where Dave still remember and wasn't in the kitchen, trying to piece together his now hectic life.

Simon was vaguely aware of Alvin getting up and leaving the room, heading into the kitchen, before he fell into dreamland.

**(*) I actually adore the Smurfs, so please don't take offense at that. I'm just trying to get deeper into Simon's character and the best way to do that is getting his opinion on something. This was the easiest way for me to do that. **

**(2) If anyone can guess this reference, you will get cookies. **

**So, like I said, this is me challenging my still developing writing style and ability. If you got confused in anyway, please tell me and I'll try to clear it up. I'm pretty sure it got confusing in parts. **

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to update much in the next two weeks; I've got vacation. My goal is to have this finished before Sunday, but I doubt it, so don't be surprised if you don't see an update for a few weeks. **

**This story can either be dragged out into multiple parts, but I've decided to make it about three. It was supposed to be one, but I decided that it needed to be split. I'm shooting for two parts, but it'll be most likely three. **

**So, now comes the part where I beg for reviews. Did you like it? Hate it? Think I should stop in my tracks? I enjoy reading your reviews and they actually give me motivation to keep up my writing. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for any typos. I'm too tired to fix them and I don't really care. **

**REVIEW!!! **


End file.
